vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Vandalism
You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. type=commenttitle page=Report:Vandalism hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Vandalism Grand Fantasia FR A user contacted me for someone who vandalized the wiki he is is sysop on. Could you check this user please ? —Wyz 18:28, March 18, 2011 (UTC) saintrow.wikia vandalism There is a recurring racist vandal on the Saints Row wiki (http://saintsrow.wikia.com/), multiple instances have not yet been cleaned up. I have been on the wiki daily, and have reverted edits, moved pages back, and marked pages for deletion, but the single active admin is often busy, and has not been active for a week now. After the vandalism occurred, I left him a message with this same list of vandalised pages, but he only deleted one of them. *Donnie needs protection *User:Babyrapist666 needs to be banned Created by vandal: *File:228px-Chineecard.jpg *File:Nigga Stole My Bike.jpg *Gary glitter's house of rape and racism *Gary glitter's mansion of rape and racism *User talk:DO_YOU_RIKE_MY_VANDARISM? was left over from a page move, the page was deleted, but the talk page remains *Barnstorming - the vandalism on this page is solely in the edit summary, visible in the page history, so I would like the page deleted before I create a valid article with that name. Also, if you search for the word "rike", several deleted pages are shown as results, is there anything that can be done about this? Thanks! -User452 21:12, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :Doxed - I didn't protect Donnie, as you're admin is still around, and it'd be his decision - search results should go in a little while RandomTime 21:56, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Unknow Major There is a vandal that is repeatedly attacking the Phineas and Ferb Fanon wiki. Each account is being blocked as it appears and the "block their IP address" option has been selected, but that is not preventing them from editing with new accounts. In fact, the latest account was created on that wiki. Accounts the person has used: * Unknow Major * 69.228.90.50 * Dsafgd * Dsafgddfasfs * Cxv * Gfuhgibfsxdz * Dthrsthtders * Fggdsugi * Hreshdtedrrjythgr * Dsrg * Rshg * Wedrfgt * Eat me! Hit me! Block me! That last account shows his current favorite tactic: posting that phrase in dozens of blog comments as quickly as he can. He moved several Profile and Talk pages as well. A more permanent and thorough block on this person would be appreciated. -RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:18, March 28, 2011 (UTC) : Less than an hour after being blocked on P&F Fanon wiki, he has decided to vandalize a related wiki. -RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:25, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Had a look, and blocked a range for a small while. Let us know if it continues RandomTime 06:18, March 28, 2011 (UTC) MassEffect Vandalism masseffect.wikia.com is being vandalised by user Imoredontcaresnow. We have admins, but they are probably asleep. This user has vandalised under the previous username Istilldontcares. This user seems very determined and is likely to just make another account if the latest account is blocked. JakePT 12:09, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :Done by Angela. 15:46, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Ongoing page creation vandalism on Mass Effect Wiki Hello, A user is currently vandalising the Mass Effect Wiki (masseffect.wikia.com) by creating a large amount of pages on a registered user account (http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Imoredontcaresnow). It appears that this person was already banned once by Wikia, but they've since returned with a separate account and are continuing their vandalism. Our active admins appear to be nowhere in sight, so I kindly ask for assistance. Regards, -- Dammej (talk) 12:22, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :I've blocked this one, but hopefully someone can watch out for others until the admins are online since I'm going offline now. Thanks, Angela 12:38, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Blocked another account Inevercaresolittle. 15:46, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Kongregate Wiki vandal Hey, there's a guy trolling Kongregate Wiki, and the admin seems inactive. The guy's been hitting lots of pages and it's hard to keep up with him on rollbacks. :It has stopped. Don't forget to give direct links to the vandal/vandalism. 00:37, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Touhou Project Wiki Almost everyday someone, or somepeople come onto the wiki and post a phrase that we'd like banned (touhouwiki dot net). I don't know for sure if everyone we've banned have been the same person, but here are a few. *Ultimateaspies *Flying shortcake *Frying shortcake *You secondary *Yousecondary *Block log I don't know if there could be like a wide IP ban or something, because it's getting ridiculous. --Imanie 03:48, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :I've improved the ban on the phrase, so hopefully this should work now, the users who were blocked were coming from different places, but may I recommend you select the automatic block option on the block page when you next block someone like this RandomTime 12:00, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, sadly... they can still use that phrase and we still get the little persistent vandal on a proxy (I'm guessing). I've been using the automatically block someone from the IP, and so has the other person on the wiki, but they just continue to make new names and spam. I'm not sure, but is the captcha confirm edit on? Or at least something else to slow down the spammer. --Imanie 10:02, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Ongoing Mass Effect Wiki Vandalism Going along with the previous section above about this issue, we have had ongoing instances of Vandalism at the ME wiki for some time now, and based on the content of the edits, we can reasonably conclude that it is the same person using a proxy IP. We had another attack earlier this morning which Randomtime managed to stop, however it got personal with the attacks this morning. What he did was use Cyrillic characters to spoof my user name, this caused some initial confusion among users until someone caught on to the characters, and Randomtime stepped in and blocked the users. He then tried to make it look like I had logged in and found my account blocked, and then unblock his vandal accounts. The community however also shut this down. However, this person just doesn’t want to quit as he just came back and believe now is personally attacking me by vandalizing the wiki by using my edit summaries to vandalize. What I am asking is that if someone, or a group of people from the VTSF can watch over the ME wiki during the night as both active admins, SpartHawg948 and myself, both live in the US and he seems to know this and chooses that time to vandalize. I'll be keeping an eye out until I have to get some sleep around 1am CST, or about 3 hours from now, but until about 7:30 - 8:00 am CST. SpartHawg948 may log in, but even then the vandal waits until he logs off to vandalize. Relevant links: *Block Log *Recent Changes *My talk page Again I do hope that there is someone who can do this as this guy just keeps coming back and doing the same thing each time. He is becoming a pain the side of the community and a permanent pest. Me personally, I don't think he will stop until every page on the wiki is vandalized at the same time. Thanks in advance. Lancer1289 02:48, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :And it just happened again. However I think he's run out of Cyrillic characters so now he's altering my user name. While someone may be watching in the shadows so to speak, I would just like to know that someone will be watching the ME wiki tonight as this guy just doesn’t give up. Please see the latest rollback on my talk page for that.Lancer1289 03:14, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ::More vandalism on MEWiki this morning. Same guy as last time I suspect. Admins offline, could use help! -- Dammej (talk) 12:38, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I dealt with Dammej's issue above, but as my spring break is now over, I have to attend class and will be off and on more frequently. If someone can just check in and make sure nothing happens as this guy has become a permanent pest for the ME wiki. Thanks in advance. Lancer1289 13:37, April 4, 2011 (UTC) He's Back. As I am not an admin I am just on his contributions page and rolling back every edit he makes. This is a major pain in the butt. I don't think it's going to stop, either with this individual or any other, until Wikia implements some sort of limit on the number of edits someone can make in a certain period of time. User is page here. JakePT Justin Bieber Wiki Again, a wave of vandal edits has come upon this wiki. This is just one of them, the latest edit is from someone who tried to clear out previous vandal attacks, but if you can look closely in the line of "first single" and "Given the award for the most hated screamer (because he can't sing) in the history of mankind!". Lots of other new articles too with insults and profanity. --Liliana (my talk). 00:18, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :Might want to check this user who made an account to exclusively vandalize the wiki at will. --Liliana (my talk). 00:22, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :Now I'm not too sure about this user, it seems he/she was trying to remove a lot of vandal content in the wiki, so he/she cleared out many pages that had a lot of vandalism. Looking closer, the categories the interface says he added were already there, he just cleared out the page. Maybe was trying to help but doesn't know the subject of the wiki so didn't really add anything. --Liliana (my talk). 00:31, April 6, 2011 (UTC) The Vault wiki http://fallout.wikia.com is being massively vandalized by http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/User:Junglebunny666. Great Mara 08:24, April 9, 2011 (UTC)﻿ :fixed Charitwo (talk) 08:36, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Wonder Pets! Wiki vandalism I have recurring vandalism over at the Wonder Pets Wiki. User name is Daniel99. Admin is also inactive (I am an admin but I don't know anything about vandalism). He has vandalized the following pages: *Ming-Ming (fixed) *Linny (fixed) *Category:Season 2 Please check on him as he has added unrelevant "stuff" on the wiki, including 2 videos, as well as "deleting" a picture gallery. Impala99 21:49, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :He's just a new editor. Nothing harmful, you can revert his edits or help him out how to edit the wiki. 21:58, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Idea Wiki This wiki seems being vandalized for days by several users, namely User:KingdomHeartsBlows. (...) and maybe others. Several articles, user pages and talk pages have been blanked or moved around. Images of genitals have been uploaded and other users have been harassed. Help needed! --Weas-El Talk| 12:53, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :I've blocked the offenders and reverted their contributions - it looks like Magnus User was reverting vandalism, not vandalising. If I've missed something, let me know here and I'll deal with it RandomTime 13:41, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks a lot, I'll do that. Sorry for wrongly accusing Magnus User, you're right, I misinterpreted his comments. --Weas-El Talk| 13:53, April 20, 2011 (UTC) The Green Hornet Wiki This IP had vandalize that wikia, by creating useless pages.[[user:Quiet Man|''Quiet Man'']] (talk) 21:16, April 20, 2011 (UTC)